callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Maxis
'' thumb|300px|right|This is the Flytrap Easter egg. The player can hear Samantha at times during the video.'Samantha Maxis''' is a character from Call of Duty: World at War. She is the only female in the game other than Sophia, Doctor Maxis' possible secretary. She is heard in two radio messages on Der Riese and is the daughter of Doctor Maxis. By the sound of the message, Samantha, along with her father, is killed by an escaping Hellhound (formerly Samantha's pet dog Fluffy), after Maxis' assistant (Edward) locks them both in the room with it. Edward then activates the teleporter while Samantha, Maxis, and the hellhound were inside it. It is possible that Samantha is in some way connected to the child-like voices heard throughout the Nazi Zombies series, then it could be possible she haunts the factory, which could explain the Fly Trap. Samantha is controlling the Hellhounds and the Box(see Trivia). It is not confirmed if she controls the Zombies too. Items Possibly Related When the Teddy bear appears in the Mystery box, a young child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the over-voice of the game says "Bye bye". It is very possible that the laugh heard when the player gets the teddy bear out of the mystery box belongs to Samantha. This is supported by one of Dr. Richtofen's quotes upon receiving the Teddy Bear, which directly reads, "Samantha? What did I tell you about this?". In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis were trapped inside a teleporter with Fluffy, Samantha's former pet dog, after Dr. Maxis tried to teleport it (turning into a Hellhound, in the process). It is possible that Samantha then started haunting the zombie/Hellhound incidents as a result of this. It may be possible that Samantha had a teddy bear with her when she was killed by the Hellhound and now she uses her teddy as a conduit between her world and ours. Also, it is possible that she controls the Hellhounds because the first hellhound was her dog Fluffy. The Monkey Bomb, although created by Richtofen, talks about Samantha before it is activated. Samantha also speaks when the Monkey bomb is thrown into the furnace. Should the voice really come from Samantha, one can come to the conclusion that she liked to play games, most likely with her toys. One example of this is the Hide and Seek challenge that starts after the Fly Trap is activated. The Teddy Bears and Monkey Bomb in said challenge further prove that Sam owned them. It is also possible that she has control over the Hellhounds/Zombies, and that the entire incident is just a big game to her. If that is the case then she could be controlling the mystery box and the random locations of the vending machines. Also, by looking out onto the building by standing next to the mystery box in Z-B, the player can see the words "Teddy is a liar", but the T in teddy starts to fade away showing that Eddy is a liar, as in Edward Richtofen. Also the weapon box is found out to be Samantha's toy box as found in her non-destroyed random room in Kino der Toten. Sometimes the zombies will (if you pay attention) say "Sam". Trivia *If you open the Mystery Box with Richtofen and you get the Teddy Bear he might say sometimes, "Samantha? What did I tell you about this?", which confirms she is controlling the Box. It might be too that she had contact with Richtofen between the time in Der Riese and Kino der Toten. *Sometimes when Richtofen kills a hellhound, you may hear him say "Take them back Samantha!" This confirms the fact Samantha is controlling the Hellhounds. *Sometimes when Richtofen picks up a power-up such as max ammo, you may hear him say "A gift? From Sam? But why!?." *Samantha is said to be a part of the Zombie Horde when she says "You Win" sweetly then angrily screams "GAME OVER". It also may be that she sends the Hellhounds after the player(s) because Dr. Edward Richtofen killed her. * If the player looks at the words Teddy is a Liar, it refers to when you play hide and seek with Sam. * It is possible that the reason the Zombie/Hellhounds come after the player is because Sam wants revenge on Edward Richtofen. * Inside the Animal Testing Lab in Der Riese, there is a certain blood splatter on the wall that many players have said is shaped like a child. In fact, some have reported seeing a face in this blood splatter which could be that of Samantha.thumb|308px|right * Sometimes if the player uses the teleporters too much, Hellhounds will spawn instead of a power up. Before they spawn, sometimes the player can here a girl's voice say sweetly "uh-oh" ''or shout "''No treat for you!" or "Having fun?!" * It is possible that Samantha might still be alive. On the intro from Richtofen in Kino der Toten, he wonders "Where the little girl goes to", after discovering that the teleporter is capable of time-travel. * In Kino der Toten ''it is possible to enter Samantha's bedroom after the pack-a-punch room. In this room her name can be heard calling to her. * In Samantha's room in ''Kino der Toten, her room features a teddy bear and monkey bomb. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese ''complete with miniatures of the Nazi Zombie characters. This supports the connection that she is somehow controlling the fates of the 4 playable characters. related video * Samantha Maxis, along with: Sophia, Isabelle DuFontaine, Tanya Pavelovna, Captain Pelayo, News Caster, Anna Posadskaya, and Sarah are the only female characters in the entire ''Call of Duty series. *In the Black Ops song "115" it sounds like two sides of Samantha are being sung. The softer voice is the less violent side that wants the survivors to avenge her and stop the zombies. The other side wants them to die, in particular Edward Richtofen. *There are unconfirmed sightings of Samantha in the map Kino der Toten, when teleporting around you can see her in a chair (Note: This has only been confirmed by the viewers of a youtube analysis video of the rooms) *There are two versions of Samantha's room zombified and normal http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zWLzcmaorc *There might be a chance she is alive, along with her father. In Der Riese only the living can teleport, as the zombies that also interact with the teleporter die. So they could have teleported in time, maybe not the mainframe, but to the future, such as Kino der Toten. *In Der Riese if you go to the furnace and throw a monkey bomb in after the voice has said it's dialogue, look closely in the furnace and you can see four glows. Two of them make out eyes for a girl and the other two make out eyes for a teddy bear showing Samantha and a Teddy in the furnace. What is even easier to see is on the left to that seems to be a giant hellhound head made out of the cracks so that could be Fluffy attacking Samantha in the furnace. *Samantha may be alive, because when the Hellhounds are out, you can hear a faint whisper saying "She's alive", that may indicate that.. she's still alive somehow after the Hellhound attack. *In Samantha's room, you can see four bottles on a small table if you look straight behind you when you teleport there. These bottles are apparently the four Perk-a-Colas. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Women